Enemies With Benefits
by Tsuki Suta
Summary: Roxas is your average 17 year old demon hunter. When he was 6, his parents and his brother Sora were murdered by the red haired, green eyed, demon Axel. When Roxas sets out to seek revenge he expects a quick capture, and an even quicker kill. But what actually happens ...he never would have expected. [PLZ HELP ME REWRITE THIS CRAPPY SUMMARY]


My black combat boots pounded on the slick concrete roads of New York as I chased a demon with fiery red hair that seemed to be defying gravity itself. Reaching up a hand, I pushed my rain slicked bangs out of my face and continued chasing after him.

I finally began to catch up to him when he thrust out an arm. A ball of fire burst forth from his fingertips and hovered in the air a few feet in front of him before expanding into a rippling portal. He sprinted forward and jumped through the indigo colored as I reached the portal, it faded away, effectively halting my pursuit of the red headed demon.

"That portal walking son of a bitch!"I pulled at the strands of silky blonde hair resting atop my head.

"Fuck!"I kicked a nearby wall and instantly regretted it.

"Shit! Damn! Fu-!"

"Now Roxas do you kiss your mother with that mouth?"A deep, sultry voice emanated from the shadows behind me.

I let out a startles noise and spun around. My startling blue eyes met the sight of him walking out of a shimmering portal that glowed with a faint indigo hue, and rippled as if someone had thrown a stone into a calm pond.

"Axel..." I snarled.

"What's the matter Roxy? Too slow?" He gave me a sardonic smirk.

"Don't call me that!" I said between my clenched teeth. I squeezed my eyes shut to prevent the torrent of tears that threatened to spill down my face.

"Is that what mommy called you Roxas? Did she call you Roxy?" His catlike smirk never left his face as he walked towards me.

"Stop it!" Fresh tears squeezed through my tightly shut eyes and left wet trails

down my cheeks.

"Now Roxas, what would mommy say if she heard what you said?"

"I wouldn't know now would I," More tears now sped down my reddened cheeks. "because you killed her, just as you killed my father, just as you killed Sora!"

I let out an angry roar and drew my blade from its place on my hip. Leaping forward, I aimed my dagger straight at his heart. He dodged the blow with amazing grace and jumped over my head and landed behind me. He spread his arms out wide and flames encompassed his hands. His catlike emerald green eyes shone with amusement as he stood there, awaiting my next move. Once again, I hurled my body towards him. He barely managed to dodge my flurry of blades. Axel took a few steps backwards, but his back met the cold brick wall, and he froze.

I slowly prowled towards him, a mischievous smirk toying at the corners of my

mouth. My body hummed with delight and an almost catlike purr slipped out from betweenmy lips as I pressed my dagger to the pale, sensitive skin of his neck. Mere inches away, I looked up so I was looking him in the eyes.

"Axel, Axel, Axel. Looks like your time has officially expired. No more fun and games now." He let out a low, throaty, chuckle and shook his head.

"But you see Roxy," a childish glint shone in his eyes."It's not over until that fat lady sings. Funny though...all I can hear is rain."

"Wha-!" Before I could finish my sentence he grabbed a hold of my arms and flipped us around so I was pressed against the wall.

"Now Roxas," He smiled and I could see pointed canines in the midst of his perfectly white teeth. "how about we have some fun?"

I didn't have time to register what he had said before he forced his lips upon mine. A surprised gasp escaped me, and Axel shoved his tongue into my mouth. A low, animalistic growl filled the dark alleyway as our tongues battled for dominance. One of his hands held my wrists together above my head and the other tilted my chin upward. I couldn't think straight. I should be hating this with a burning passion, but...I didn't.

We broke apart, and he left a trail of kisses from my jaw down to my collarbone, sucking at the tender skin all the while. He reached the crook of my neck and nipped at the sensitive skin, causing me to bite my bottom lip in order to swallow down a moan that threatened to burst from my mouth. He hummed in pleasure as he continued sucking on my sweet spot. I couldn't hold it in anymore. A lust filled moan escaped my parted lips. Still holding my wrists with one hand, Axel took a step back and smirked down at me.

"Well, that was fun."

I growled and attempted to break free of his grasp.

"Not so fast Roxy..." He grinned and held my wrists tighter.

"Let me go you bastard!" My azure eyes shown with hate.

"As you wish Roxas." He released me and with a snap of his fingers, opened yet another portal behind him. He turned and walked towards the shimmering pathway.

"Oh and Roxas!" He spun around and gave me a shut eating grin. "Good luck hiding those hickeys tomorrow" And with that he walked through the portal.

"Dammit Axel!" I screamed as I opened a portal to my apartment. I stepped inside and for a couple sends my lungs ceased the production of oxygen and I had an excruciating headache. However, once I stepped out into my bedroom, all these discomforts faded.

The first thing I did was look in the mirror. My blonde hair was dripping with water and hung limply in my face. My blue eyes where bloodshot and drooping shut from exhaustion. And sure enough, there they were. Multiple hickeys tinted my porcelain skin a color akin to that of a bruise.

"Fuck! Axel..."

I quickly undressed and threw on a plain black T-shirt and some shorts I found in my closet before heading off to bed. As I laid there watching the shadows dance across my ceiling, my mind was cluttered of thoughts about the recent events.

That kiss meant nothing.

At least I think it did...

Right?

*:.｡. .｡.:* :.｡. .｡.:* :.｡. .｡.:*

Sooooo...Good? Bad? So Horrible That I Should Just Stop Writing Now? Lemme

Know! OH AND BY THE FUCKING WAYYYY! This is my first time writing a BoyxBoy

fanfic. And my skills at writing kissing scenes SUCK DINOSAUR ASS! So if you

think of anything that would help me improve my writing PLEASE TELL ME! That

Be All.

~Meredith ;)


End file.
